V
by Allyjames15
Summary: Ross Lynch and R5 are on their way to Texas from Hawaii on a public air plain! Gasp! But what happens when Ross meets a perky Texas girl who refuses to give out her information to him. His interest grows deeper. All he had was an area code, a phone number and the first letter of her name. V. (Give it a chance please. it'll get better as it goes along I promise)
1. V from Hawaii

AN: Ok guys so this story is new yes and it's kinda weird. please I give it a chance. it gets better as it goes along and i'd appreciate your comments and criticism. I hope that you like this story because it's kind of like a Cinderella once in a life time thing. I thought it could give people hope. Thankyou for reading this and Follow and Favorate if you are interested in finding out more about V. Thank you so much Loves. Bye.

* * *

I sat in the plain with my favorite sister…ok well my only sister but come on I do love her. She smiled at me, "Ross I think that girl is staring at you." I rolled my eyes. Someone was always staring at me. I didn't even want to see who she was, "Oh Great…I knew we should have go on a private jet…remind me again why we didn't" Rydel smiled, "Because little bro…like I've said one thousand times, the jet broke down and unless you wanted to get to Texas walking we were taking this plain." I sighed. Right. The pilot came on the intercom and I tuned him out. This was going to be an eight hour flight and I knew that at the very least I could catch some z's.

The plain took off and I found the noise soothing. The lights were off and iron man 3 began on the . I watched it for a little while until a light turned on to my right. There was a girl sitting staring intently at a note book and writing vigorously. Her hair was up in a pony tail and it was curled. It looked natural. She put the pen down for a while then looked around awkwardly. She looked a little nervous. Then she looked at me.

She was pretty. I had to admit it… she had heart breaker eyes and some short straight hair fell into her eyes. She blinked annoyingly and swiped her hair behind her ear. She was wearing some pearl plumeria flowers that matched her necklace. She had a small nose but it fit her right. Her eyes widened when she realized I was looking at her. She blushed and turned out the light.

Maybe that was the girl that Rydel said was staring at me… Rydel woke up randomly, "Ross?" I turned to her, "Yes?" my voice was rough from not using it for so long. I hadn't been able to get to sleep and it had only been three hours…five more to go, "I'll be back. I need to see what those brothers o yours are doing…I'll be back in an hour tops." I nodded just as she stood up and walked away. I groaned not being able to sleep. The light turned on again to my right. I looked out of the corner of my eye and saw her looking around apologetically again. She stood up and got to the little hall way just as some turbulence hit.

She didn't scream but a small squeak came out as she fell in Rydel's empty seat, a small "umph". I looked at her for s little bit and her eyes widened, " I am so sorry!" she said. Her voice was like an orange…it wasn't to high or low… so like in the middle. "It's fine," I whispered smiling at her. She began to stand up but I stopped her, "Hey, you can stay here for a while… if you want… my sister won't be back for a while. " She looked at me like an alien, then her blush returned, "Actually I kind of need to go to the restroom…which is why I got up…" I let go of her arm, "oh sorry…" She smiled shyly then walked away.

Great I was really bored and my only way of entertainment just left… one hour left till Rydel came back and her snoring continued… then there was a heaviness on the seat next to me. I guess Rydel took less time then she thought. I turned to say something but stopped mid name. Not Rydel… the girl that had fallen in the seat earlier, "sorry… again… but I was wondering if maybe the offer was still on the table…I'm kind of bored." I blinked then smiled turning on one of the lights, "sure…" I whispered making sure not to disturb someone, "Hi… I'm Ross Lynch."

She smiled, "yeah…I know." She shook my hand then shook her head and looked away, "Can I have your name?" I asked since she didn't seam like she was going to provide it, "Um…I don't know… if I tell you I might get my hopes up. " I sighed, "what do you mean?"

She blushed again and I started to like it. It was kinda cute. "I'm a fan let's just stay at that." She said matter a fact. OH…she likes me…but she doesn't know me…ugh another one of those crazy fans. She didn't seem to crazy, " that's ok…but I need something to call you by…" She smiled for a little, "I'll give you the first letter of my name… that could work. " I nodded. Mystery was never a bad thing, " Ok yeah."

"V." she smiled at her hands. "Ok…" I said getting a little bit more interested, " I'll call you V then." She looked up and I saw her eyes were a hazel brown. Wow… "So how old are you," I asked. "15." She's four years younger than me… that's great… "I'm 18." I said. I didn't want to bore her so I asked, "Why were you in Hawaii?"

"sorry… not saying." She smiled coyly at me and the interest just got deeper. "Why not," I wined a bit. "Because…I don't want to give to much away. I don't spill my guts to complete strangers you know?"She smiled and I felt something weird… this girl was getting to me. We talked for the rest of the hour until Rydel came back and she apologized to her. She had a knack for that. It was nice. She was about to go back to her seat but I stopped her one last time, "Can I have your number…" Rydel raised an eyebrow but I ignored her. V looked a little uncomfortable, "one second," she said and she tore a piece of paper out of her journal and wrote something down, "If I don't answer it's because I lost my phone."  
I looked at her confused, "I'll explain later if I find it." She sat down at her seat and turned off the light then turned away and leaned her seat back. I looked at the note. It said "V. It's nice to meet you…I hope I hear from you again." Then her phone number written down. The area code was Texas. I was one step closer to actually knowing who this girl was, and the adrenaline was thrilling.


	2. Facebook and Twitter

AN: New chapter! i'm excited now it's really taking off. review if you want

* * *

Seven hours had finally passed and one more hour seemed like minutes. I looked over at V and saw her sleeping soundly with her mouth a tiny bit open and most of her hair over her eye and nose. Her eyes were moving under her eye lids and I wondered what she was dreaming about. She smiled softly and I smiled in turn. I wanted to keep talking to her but I didn't want to wake her. I switched places with Rydel earlier but V hadn't woken up. I noticed she had been sitting next to s smaller girl who looked nothing like her. I wondered if she knew her. The girl was the complete opposite of V.

She had strait black hair or very dark brown and her skin was darker than V's ,who could be vanilla frosting, and her taste was very different from V's. As far as I could tell they weren't related what so ever.

I pulled out my phone after a while when I realized that I hadn't added V's phone number yet. I put in her number and then put her name as V. there was a box that said relationship and I didn't know what to put… finally I decided on undecided. When I saved it I sent her a quick text not kowing if she would get it but that's when she woke up.

She rubbed her eyes then sighed, "Always." She murmured unhappily then she noticed me smiling at her. "Oh you heard that?" I chuckled and nodded. She covered her face with her green jacket, "Great. Just great…I'm already a weird person… in a bad way!"

I smiled and laughed softly, this girl was fun to be around…very…real. "Don't worry… you aren't weird." She uncovered half her face and looked up at me, "I just… I like being weird. Normal…Normal's over rated. I just don't want to be a weird…weird. Does that even make sense?" I thought about it…"No…but I think I know what you mean." She took her hand away and looked up at me. "How long till we land?"

"Um…I'd say about half an hour." I said checking my phone. She sighed, "I woke up thirty minutes too early." She slumped back and I laughed again. "Well it gives us thirty minutes to talk and get to know each other."

"How bored are you," She asked with a half smile. "Very." She giggled then sat up a little, "I'm not telling you my name Ross." The was she said my name…it made me feel weird. "Ok Fine…lets play 20 question!" She raised an eyebrow, "Ok sure."

I smiled, "ladies first." She rubbed her chin as she thought and I could tell she was faking it so I smiled, "Ok I got one! Favorite color?" I looked at her confused, "I you're a fan then shouldn't you know that?"

"we don't all stalk you but yes I do know the answer to that question but I'm going to treat you like some stranger in order to hear the answers from you. I think it makes friendship better. If you want to be friends that is."

I nodded, "Right sorry and well yeah…I do want to be friends. I am determined to find more things out about you. Especially your name." she smiled at the floor then said, "Well I am waiting for your answer."

"yellow. And yours?"

"Blue. Especially aqua and like a coral blue…mint blue… just love blue…" I smiled at her even though I was pretty sure that smile had never left my face. "When were you born?" I decided I'd just answer that one, "December 29th 1995. When's your birthday?"

"November." She smiled coyly again. She knew I was expecting more but I like the mystery. It's romantic…well… "How many siblings do you have?" I rolled my eyes. Come on common sense, "We are all five in total V. Are you ever going to ask questions you don't know the answers too?"

"Who said I know the answers to these questions?"

"My gut. Besides some of these questions are common knowledge when it comes to me and my Rossians.

"Well who said I was a Rossian?"

My face burned. Maybe my ego got the best of me on that one. She laughed, "It's ok. Ego is something I actually like in a guy. As long as he can take a blow." She blushed right after. She had just admitted to being interested. I could use this to my advantage… "So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

She pointed over to the girl sleeping next to her, "My sister Sofhie. spelled with an F and an H by the way." I nodded. I guess I was off about the girl. "Ok I have to know for my Rossian nature. I've just got to ask. Are you single?"

I smirked a little, "Oh so you are a Rossian. Yes I am single." She sighed and looked a lot happier, "Ok lets see…do you have a middle name?" She nodded, "What's your middle name." She asked me. I crossed my arms, "I'll tell you when you tell me yours."

"it's Shor. Your turn." I glared at her and she smiled back, "Why were you in Hawaii?" She smiled sadly, "Birthday wish. Two in one trip." I was about to ask her what the second one was but the pilot came on the intercom again. "This is your captain speaking we will be landing shortly and need all passengers to return their seats to the proper upright positions, and put the tables up we thank you for fling with us. Have a nice day." She sighed and pulled her seat up. "V," I said as people began to wake up. She turned at me, "Can we take a quick picture please?" she nodded. She stood and kneeled down next to me but I pulled her up and sat her on my lap. She blushed but let me take the picture while she put her arm around my back.

"So who should I tag on face book and Twitter? What name?" She smiled as she sat back in her seat, "Nice try. You can tag it to V." I slumped but saved the picture and did just that.

On My way to Texas#Air plain# New Friend# Mystery—with V.


	3. Ross vs Ryland

AN: here's another chapter. thankyou so much for every one whp has read this story. Please give me one review? not on the couple but the story please? Thankyou loves.

* * *

I sat in the hotel room on the bed completely board. V had not texted back and I couldn't stop thinking about how I was going to find out who she was. I groaned exasperated as I heard my sister get out of the shower. Great twenty more minutes and I can shower.

I let myself fall back over the edge and hung my head upside down checking my phone for what felt for the millionth time, I guess my brothers noticed too, "Ross if you like your face so much why don't you just buy a mirror," Rocky asked me. I rolled my eyes and didn't answer, "Hello? Ross? Are you listening? Earth to Ross Lynch!"

"I can hear you I just choose to ignore you." I heard the chuckle before I felt myself be pushed off the bed. "Ahh…ooff," the wind was knocked out of me. God I hated my brother's sometimes. "Ok Ross seriously what's up," Ryland asked as he helped me up.

"I'm waiting for a text from a girl," I said looking around for my phone. "Where's my phone?"

"Hey Ross. I found my phone. I also made a Facebook page for you to add me. It's under V—" I lurched myself at Ryker taking my phone back. I finished reading the text and logged onto my Facebook page. I typed in the name V and the first one that popped up was her. There was a picture of only her with a green shirt and a small twist in her curly hair. I clicked add before looking at anything else and then a notification popped up.

_You have reached the maximum number of friends on your account._

And that just happened. I groaned. I had two pages but I already knew the other one was full. The only obvious thing to do was make another one. Oh god. It took me about twenty minutes to make the new page then I looked up V again and added her. She didn't accept so I texted her:

Hey! I made a new one because my other ones were full. Want to be my first friend?

Then I saw that she sent me a request. I accepted it eagerly and clicked her page. All I saw was her picture and her "name". there was no information at all! I sighed so much for that. Then something was added. It was a picture of me that said "Favorite artist". I smiled and sent her the picture of us on Facebook tagging her and me then adding:

Yeah Aren't I great?

I got a message almost instantly and saw one like:

_You're so conceded._

Oh don't you love it?

_So? I love chocolate but that doesn't mean it's right for me to eat it as breakfast lunch and dinner._

So you do love it? J

_Chocolate? Yes yes I do. __J_

"I'll take that as a yes," Rocky read over my shoulder and I scrambled back tripping over myself, that's when I realized that Riker was filming me. Damn. "Wouldn't V love this?" My eyes widened, "How are you going to show her smartie?" He rolled his eyes with a smile, "on Facebook. She just accepted me." Damn damn damn! "Isn't he cute? And post." I looked at my phone and saw that it was posted on her wall. Why couldn't I have been an only child?

I got a message from V, "Aww. Lol that's funny." I sighed, great now she thinks I'm a clutz. "Hey how old is this girl? She's cute," Rocky said while Riker and Ryland looked from behind. My heart beat speed up, "15…" Ryland smiled while Riker and Rocky sighed, "great so can I borrow her?" I stood up and glared at him, "Um finders keepers."

Of course Rydel chooses that time to come out, "If this is about a girl that rule doesn't apply because she is not an object Ross." I glared at Ryland. "Yeah Ross. Actually I think I'll go friend her now. V." Great. Just great. "But Rydel! I met her first!"

"is it the girl from the air plane?" I nodded. "Well she's fair…game…I don't really want to use that word because a girl is never a game but I mean you just happen to meet her but it could have been Ryland, so I guess you can both see who she wants." All I wanted was to wipe the smug look from Ryland's face. "Right now we're tied." Ryland held up Rocky's phone and I saw it was his profile. On the screen was the notification, "V and you are now friends."

I glared at the screen then went over to my bag and took out my clothes, stumbled into the hotel bathroom and closed the door. I was going to shower until I could calm down. Was it too late to be an only child?


End file.
